


The Host... or... Hostess Club? Host Club x Reader

by Otaku_girl_0122



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_girl_0122/pseuds/Otaku_girl_0122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Host Club x reader and other OCs, maybe. You, with your little sister and twin, are moving to Japan from your home country, your parents are dead, and you are living with your grandparents, who own a costume/cosplay company. Your grandparents want you to get a good education, so they send you to Ouran. You are trying to ind a nice place to study, bump into someone, and you stumble into the music room #3, and you meet the oh so popular Host Club. You also get some other girls to join a club, I wonder what! I hope you enjoy, I will be trying to update as much as I can, I am kinda new to this stuff soo... I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ouran

~~~Your POV~~~  
"ONEE-CHAN!!!!!" You am being shook, you look up to see your one and only, little sister, Suzume. You both live with our grandparents, the Suzumas, you kinda also own the costume/cosplay companies all over the world, well, in Japan. So yeah, we are pretty rich.   
"ONEE-CHAN!!!!!! WAKE UP!! Do you want to be late for the first day of school? I need you to get up!!!" Your other sister, Sakiko says,   
"Oh! HEY (Y/N)!!!!!! GUESS WHA-AT!!!!!" You ask,   
"What?"   
"I have your favorite CD and if you do not get up I will break it!" Sakiko replies with a sing-songy voice, of course, this wakes you up in an instant yelling,   
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'M UP!!!! SEE!!!!!! I am getting-AH!!!!!!!" You scream once you see your sister in a banana looking dress and burst out laughing.   
"What is so funny?" Sakiko asks, you reply laughing your head off,   
"T-THAT DRESS!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"   
"You know nee-chan, you have to wear this too, right?" You freeze once you hear this,   
"t-that? I would do ANYTHING not to wear that horrid thing!!!!"   
"Nee-chan, you kinda have to,"   
"UGH!!!! Fine..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You and your siblings are all ready to go, your siblings are, the oldest, your brother-Osamu, you are the second oldest, then there is your twin, Sakiko. Next is your little brother, Seiji, and lastly, your youngest little sister, Suzume. You all climb into two different limos, Suzume and Seiji both going to Ouran Middle School, while you, Sakiko, and Osamu all go to Ouran High School.  
You, and your two siblings get to Ouran, you look completely shocked.   
"I-it's pink?" Sakiko replies,   
"Y-yeah... heh heh... Did they choose the right color? Who colors their school pink?"   
"Seriously..." You all decide to ignore the fact that the school is pink, and go to the front office.   
"HEY!!! This isn't that much bigger then our mansion...." Sakiko says. You say,  
"Who cares about the size? As long as we get a good education, that's why Oba-chan and Oji-chan sent us here"   
"killjoy..." For the first time in a while, your brother speaks, he isn't known for speaking, but for keeping his quiet unless he really needs to talk,   
"We should go see Mr. Suoh now."   
"HAI!" You and Sakiko say, you go to Mr. Suoh's office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You all arrive at the front office, and knock on the door. A kind-looking man, "Oh! Konnichiwa! You are the new students, correct?" You and Sakiko,   
"Hai!" Sakiko starts,  
"I am Sakiko-" you finish  
"-and I'm (Y/N)" Your brother says,   
"I am Osamu, it is nice to meet you."  
"You children too, do any of you have any questions?" "I do," you say,   
"do we have to wear these uniforms? I would like something more comfortable, I am not used to wearing dresses, same with Sakiko." Sakiko nods.   
"I think you can be allowed to, whatever is comfortable for you."   
"THANK YOU!" you reply, "Oh, could I also go back home and change with Sakiko?" Mr. Suoh nods,   
"Take your time."   
"THANK YOU MR. SUOH!!"  
You and your sister go home, and you wear this, you and Sakiko both wear this, because you two like playing with others. You two come back to the school. You both are first year students. You walk into class,   
"You two are late."   
"Sorry sir! We had to go home and change, Mr. Suoh said we could."   
"since it is your first day, I will excuse you, introduce yourselves to the class please." SAkiko starts,   
"Hello-"   
"We are the" and together   
"-the (L/N) twins!" Sakiko starts again,   
" I am Sakiko-"   
"and I am (Y/N)" and together   
"Please take care of us!" Everyone starts whispering...   
"You two can sit next to... the Hitachiin twins, over there" I see two redheads, they look, interesting...


	2. Meeting the Host Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you meet the Host Club uh here ya go!

~~Your POV~~~  
The redhead twins look at you all throughout the class, it's kinda creepy... I think Sakiko notices, because she glares at them. When class is over, they come over to me with a girly-boy. They say, "Hello! We are the Hitachiins, I am Kauru" the shorter and lighter haired one, he has not that deep of a voice... Then the darker haired and taller one says, "I am Hikaru" Together "Nice to meet you!" The girl-boy says, "Hello, nice to meet you, I am Haruhi Fujioka." You and Sakiko, in unison, say, "Hello! I am pretty sure you already know our names, nice to meet you!" Kaoru says, "Do you want to come to a club?" You say, "Matters what type of club." Hikaru says, "You will see if you come!" You and Sakiko, "Fine! We'll go, where is it?" You guys learned that it is in Music Room #3 and wonder, a music room?  
~~~Hikaru POV~~~  
Look! Another pair of twins! I wonder if they are like us. Hmmm... The girl with (Your hair tone or H/T) seems interesting... Me and Kaoru invite them to the Host Club, but they don't even know it!  
~~~Kaoru POV~~~  
YAY! There is another pair of twins! I wonder if they can tell us apart... Me and Hikaru come up with a plan to make them come to the Host Club and see if they can tell the difference, but I have a feeling that the (H/T) girl can, not the other one...   
~~~Sakiko POV~~~  
The redheads are staring at my twin sister, I glare at them, but they seem unfazed. I hope they are not going to make trouble between me and my sister.   
~~~Your POV~~~  
You and Sakiko make it to Music Room #3, we walk in, and there are rose petals, you made a mistake by opening your mouth in surprise, then a rose petal goes into your mouth, and you start choking, Sakiko somehow saves you. The whatever they are club are looking at you in surprise. Haruhi says, "I told you we shouldn't use petals!" the tall blond just looks at her, then us, and says, "I am very sorry about the rose petals! Welcome to the Host Club! Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." You and Sakiko sweat drop, "eto... Nani?"  
The tall blond come up and takes your hand and kisses it, "What type do you prefer princess? The loli-shota type? The cool type? The wild type? The little devil types? The natural, or me, the princely type?" He comes up to you and just waits for an answer. You and Sakiko back away slowly while your saying, 'Eto... heh heh... we'd rather, well... What are your names? The "normal" type or whatever seems familiar, ne Sakiko?" Sakiko nods while the "normal" type looks confused. The hosts introduce themselves, and Kyoya looks at me and says, "You have four siblings, Osamu, Sakiko, Seigi, and lastly Suzume. You and Sakiko are twins, and with Osamu go to this school, while the others go to the middle school. Osamu is engaged to my older sister." Me and Sakiko nod, we know Kyoya, his sister and our brother got married, we also by the way when younger were very poor, we knew a girl named Haruhi. Everyone else looks at Kyoya. "OH!" you say and, "I almost forgot about you Haru-chan!" Haruhi and everyone else looks at you confused, "Ne, Sakiko, do you not remember Haru-chan from the Hospital?" Sakiko "AH!!!! HAI!!!!!" From this moment on, you start thinking, 'my life is going to be so strange.'  
Everyone looks at you and Sakiko, then grabs you and blindfolds you...

**Author's Note:**

> THank you for reading! I am sorry it is not that good... I am not very good with writing these and I am trying so I hope you liked it!


End file.
